Play, watch, learn
by IDKUpeople
Summary: Modern AU fanfic, Katniss sees herself star in The Hunger Games movie and must find out if people are watching her or if she's going crazy.


No, please don't do this!"

"I have too."

"Why? Please, I love you."

Prim and I look at each other and laugh, another stupid movie where love is 'the most important thing in the world' yeah right, like that's ever going to happen.

"So Prim, what do you want to watch now?" I ask, our parents are out of the country for a week or two. It's 2 in the morning Prim and I are having a competition to see who passes out first, but I didn't tell her I had several cups of black coffee.

"I don't know, how about something boring to make it more challenging?" Prim asks

"Ok, how about,

_The Blair Witch Project_?"I say

"No, Katniss you know I'm going to be sick! I can't look at the screen without having a huge headache and then being violently sick!"

"Fine, you choose." I said pointing to our CD cabinet.

"How about, _The Never Ending Story_?"

"What? The movie about the dragon and the boy thing? Prim, you know it's called 'The Never Ending Story' for a reason, right?"

"Yeah, that's why I chose it."

"I'm going to need a lot of therapy after this, but I accept the challenge."

I wake up in the morning on the couch with Prim next to me and popcorn all over us. I check the clock7:45. Freak, School starts in 30 minutes, Prim and I are going to be late for school. That challenge on a school night was a bad idea.

Prim and I have the same school but since she's in Primary and I'm in Secondary we have different buildings. I give her the key to our house in case I have detention for being late, some money for lunch and a kiss on the nose cause I want to.

I'm 3 minutes late for class, I sit beside my best friend, Gale.

"Hey Catnip, you look terrible."

"Thanks a lot Gale, Prim and I had a 'Pass out challenge' and if you were up watching The Never Ending Story, you would have looked the same, only not as hot."

"Ha Ha, very funny. But no one can look as hot as me!' he says striking a pose

I laugh "wanna bet?"I ask. For the next 10 or 15 minutes Gale and I try to out sexy each other, since we couldn't figure out who looked hotter, we decided to call it a draw.

At the end of school, I walk back home with Gale and Prim, we pass by a CD shop.

"Hey, Can we go in to look at movies?"Prim asks

"Yeah sure, just as long as it doesn't involve dragons, magical creatures, fluffy stuff or hello kitties I should be fine."

Prim rolls her eyes and happily skips in, I follow her in, in the new movies section I see a movie called The Hunger Games, I'm intrigued because the girl in the cover looks exactly like me, I read the summary,

In a dystopian future, the totalitarian nation of Panem is divided between 12 districts and the Capitol. Each year two young representatives from each district are selected by lottery to participate in The Hunger Games. Part entertainment, part brutal retribution for a past rebellion, the televised games are broadcast throughout Panem. The 24 participants are forced to eliminate their competitors while the citizens of Panem are required to watch. When 16-year-old Katniss's young sister, Prim, is selected as District 12's female representative, Katniss volunteers to take her place. She and her male counterpart Peeta, are pitted against bigger, stronger representatives, some of whom have trained for this their whole lives.

"What the hell!" I scream

"Catnip? What's wrong?"

"Hu...Hu..HUNGER GAMES!" I say pointing at the CD in my hands

"What the hell, your screaming because of some new movie?"

"No, Gale, read it!" I scream thrusting the movie at him, after reading it his eyes nearly pop out of his sockets.

"Catnip! You didn't tell me you were in a movie!"

"Gale, I didn't know."

"What?"

"I didn't know"

"c'mon we have to go buy this."

Back at home the first thing we do is watch the movie

"So Katniss, what's the movie you practically dragged me home to see about?" ask Prim in her sweet, innocent voice

"Shut up and watch, I can't freaking believe this!" I say and I press play


End file.
